fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Jin/Supports
Romantic Supports Jin and Fleece C-support * Jin: Hey! Wolfskin! I saw what you were doing, do you know how suspicious you are?? * Fleece: Wha-What? * Fleece: What I was doing? I-I was just putting my rocks– * Jin: Hah! What do you take me for? * Jin: Why in the world would you need so many rocks, huh? * Fleece: I-I don’t need them for anything! I just l-like rocks… * Jin: Suspicious. * Jin: Do you plan on using your little rock army to use against the Hoshidan royals? * Fleece: W-why would I do that!? * Jin: Just because our armies are working together doesn’t stop you from being a Nohrian. * Fleece: I-I’m not even a Nohrian! * Fleece: ''T-They’re'' the ones who decided our territory is in their territory! * Jin: (…never thought of it that way before.) * Jin: Nevertheless, I guess that land taints everyone who settles on it. * Fleece: Wha– We were there first! * Fleece: No one can leave our territory alive, d-diviner. We don’t discriminate. * Fleece: (We can’t afford to…) * Jin: I don’t know about your people and I’m not very interested to be perfectly honest. * Jin: Just stop collecting those darn rocks and looking suspicious. * Fleece: !! Why don’t you stop assuming things! * Jin: Hah! I make predictions, not assumptions. * Fleece: It sure sounded like you assumed I’m Nohrian! Hmph! * Jin: I still stand by my logic. You’re from Nohrian land, therefore, Nohrian. * Jin: Doesn’t matter who was there first. * Fleece: '''n g e r y How’s '''this for rock army? up a random ass rock and throws it at jin * Jin: I-! * Jin: I TAKE THIS AS AN ACT OF WAR FROM THE WOLFSKIN! -leaves- * Fleece: …oh gods. '' (Jin and Fleece gained C-support)'' B-support * Fleece: fuming I can’t believe that guy… * Fleece: The nerve… * Jin: Heh heh… (Azama told me how much you hate spice) * Jin: '''-pours a bunch of salt in the bowl of whatever- (I’ve already won this war) * '''Fleece: a sip Huh? Why is this so salty today? shrugs Must’ve been Felicia… * Jin: Hah ha ha- Wait… why aren’t you dying? * Jin: I thought giving salt to Wolfskin was like giving chocolate to dogs… * Fleece: Huh? * Fleece: Oh, it’s you. I don’t know who told you that, but they must not know a lot about wolfskin. * Fleece: eyes They probably also think silver is deadly to us. Who wouldn’t die if they were shot with a silver arrow? * Jin: at Azama I see… * Jin: So… Tell me more about the Wolfskin. I’m suddenly very interested in the enemy. * Jin: How do you feel about full moons? * Fleece: They’re pretty. * Jin: … You’re not giving me a lot of weaknes-I mean, information. * Fleece: smug Well, I know I have m-much better senses than you. * Fleece: I may not like running, but I have more stamina when I’m in garou form~ * Jin: '''(I probably wouldn’t win in a physical fight so long as she’s got a beast stone.) * '''Jin: (wait, better sense?) * Jin: -grabs the nearest pepper shaker and shakes it in front of her nose- Hah! * Fleece: Uh? * Fleece: sneeze * Jin: … (This is why I’m not ready to be any type of leader…) * Jin: I… need to do a strategic retreat! * Jin: -leaves- * Fleece: …What the heck was that about? '' (Fleece and Jin gained B-support)'' A-support * Jin: Fleece…. I just… You’re not busy now are you? * Fleece: '''…No, I’m not. * '''Fleece: What do you want? * Jin: Um… here. I thought you would appreciate this. * -gives her the rock- * Fleece: eyes O-oh. It’s pretty… * Fleece: squints Why are you giving me this…? * Jin: '''I’m tired… this constant war between us…. * '''Jin: I’m calling a truce. * Fleece: blinks Really? * Fleece: At least now I won’t have to look over my shoulder before I eat, heehee. * Jin: My apologies, trying to poison you was a little out of bounds. Heh. * Jin: I hope you don’t hold this against me in the future as comrades. * Fleece: You really thought salt would poison me? giggles * Jin: and blushes …I guess it was silly now that I think about it. * Fleece: Anyway… Thank you for the rock. * Jin: Of course. And if there’s anything else I can do to make it up to you, let me know. * Fleece: smiles Maybe stop assuming things~ * Jin: Hey! If I didn’t assume things then-! * Jin: '-sigh- Okay, I’ll do my best. ''(Jin and Fleece gained A-support) S-Support * '''Generic unit: '''Hehe hehe…. aren’t you a nice little wolfskin girl… * '''Generic unit: Come here quietly and no one will get hurt… * Generic unit: Well… no human anyways. * Fleece: '''G-Get away from m-me! * '''Fleece: I–I can kill you! * GU: '''Quiet down girl and you can still get out of this alive. * '''Jin: Hmm? I don’t recognize that soldier over there… * Fleece: N-No-! * Jin: F-fleece? What’s going on??? * Jin: Who is this?? * Fleece: '''sniff Jin? Jin! H-Help! * '''GU: '''Hah, what is that, a Diviner? Pitiful. * '''Jin: I won’t let you hurt her!!! * (Fade out then fade in screen) * Jin: huff huff A-are you okay? …T-thats was… more difficult than planned… * Fleece: ''Jin!!'' I-I’m fine, I’m more worried about you! * Jin: '''Fleece, I-I am so glad he didn’t hurt you… * '''Jin: I thought I was going to lose you for a moment… I’m so glad… * Fleece: sniff I t-thought I was gonna lose you… dummy… * Jin: Hah… my magic may not have been so effective… * Jin: but that just means I’ll have to get stronger… * Jin:…for you. * Fleece: blush Jin… * Jin: blush I know what you saw right now was pathetic, but I promise to look after you for the rest of our life to the best of my ability! * Fleece: O-Our life? * Jin: '''I was planning to get down on one knee per Nohrian tradition, but realized that you’re Wolfskin and were there before it was Nohr. * '''Jin: So I’ll do it my way. Fleece’s hands and looks straight into her eyes * Jin: Do me the honor of marrying me and staying by my side. * Fleece: blush J-Jin, I–! cry * Jin: Gah! I’m sorry! You can say no! I don’t want you to feel pressured! * Fleece: …Y-Yes. * Jin: '''… and super happy …R-really? * '''Fleece: Yes! I-I love you too, Jin! * Jin: F-fleece! You’ve made me happier than I could ever be! * Jin: I promise to love you and protect you from any threat that comes your way! * (Jin and Fleece gained S-Support!) Jin and Floran C-support * Jin: Here, wyvern wyvern wyvern…. Come here- NOT TOO CLOSE!! * Floran: Whoa, Reol, what’s going on- * Floran: Oh, I see.. C’mon Reol, get back here! * Floran: Did you want to pet him? I sincerely apologize for my wyvern’s rude behaviour. * Jin: N-no! It’s okay, really!! I don’t really want to… no, I do want to pet him… yes. * Jin: Reol, right? Does he...bite? * Floran: Yes, that’s his name! And no, he doesn’t bite but he really likes to snuggle, haha~ * Floran: So I think that he just wanted to greet you with a hug! * Jin: A snuggle monster…? Hmm. How frightening. * Jin: I guess I can try. There are mounts in Hoshido, not nearly as frightening, mind you. * Jin: So how do I pet him? Is there some sort of ritual I have to do beforehand? * Floran: Hmm.. * Floran: Well, you just have to make clear that you don’t want to harm him. He’ll let you pet him then, if he doesn’t think that you might hurt him~ * Jin:*moves forward slowly* A-and you PROMISE Reol won’t maul me? I can’t risk this pretty face getting ruined. * Floran: Pfffff- * Floran: I mean, as long as you don’t act suspicious, he won’t harm you. * Floran: But well, if he does.. I’ll treat you dinner or something. * Jin: That makes it worth the risk. * Jin: OKAY WYVERN REOL HERE I COME. I WILL PET YOU. * Jin: Gah! I-I’m doing it! *sparkles in eyes* * Floran: That’s great! I’m sure he’ll trust you more in the future. * Jin: Heh, yeah. Maybe one day I’ll even get to fly him. Right? Riiii-iiiiight? * Floran: Yeah sure! But well, you’ll have to visit him very often, haha~ * Floran: ..or he’ll throw you down. * Floran: Trust me. I know that feel. * Jin: Feh- I can keep his trust no problemo! * Jin: (especially if it means being thrown down *sweatdrop*) -Jin and Floran gained C support// Jin and Floran B support- * Jin: Heh… Alright, it’s night time and no one should see me… * Jin: Okay, Reol. You ready to go out for a fly, buddy? * Jin: Shh-Shh! We can’t let anyone hear us! * Floran: What’s that sound..? Is someone trying to steal the wyverns..? * Floran: HOLD UP. * Floran: ...Is that you, Jin? * Jin: Gah! * Jin: I… I got nothin. Yes it’s me. * Jin: *sigh* okay, take me to jail. I deserve it. * Floran: .. * Floran: ..Okay~ * Floran: Why were you here in first place? I doubt that you would ever hurt a wyvern. * Jin: Well, I was just- er- Your wyvern told me he wanted to go for a fly? * Floran: ..Reol can’t talk though? * Jin: … Okay it was ME. I wanted to fly on him! I’m not sure how he feels. * Floran: …*smiles silently* * Floran: I'm sure you will figure out soon. * Floran: Reol looks like he would love to take you on a flight. But you should go fly when it's daytime since it will be a lot easier to see then. * Jin: Really? * Jin: I’m actually happy to hear that. * Jin: Alright, it’s decided! I’m taking him out for a spin tomorrow! * Jin: And just in case he does try to ‘throw me down’, I think you should be there too. * Floran: To catch you when you fall? Hahaha sure, why not~ * Jin: Laugh while you can because I will be falling a lot. Achieved B-support A support * Jin: That was a wild ride. Thanks for not laughing when I cried... * Floran: It’s okay. I also almost cried on my first ride, haha.. I hope you enjoyed it though~! * Jin: I did actually! Maybe not right away, but I can tell I'll be loving it soon enough. I've never been able to handle going near pegasi so wyverns are a warm welcome into the flying world. * Floran: That’s good to hear~ I really love flying, so I’m happy that I could show you the delight of flying. * Floran: Are you scared of pegasi? * Jin: Just a bit. *sweats* I got bit by one as a kid and I think they horse's think I'm tasty or something. * Jin: I know it's weird, but I probably trust wyverns more. * Floran: Oh goodness. I think I understand your fear of pegasi though because I also trust wyverns more. Maybe it’s because of Reol but.. Yeah. * Jin: Oh? Reol must be pretty special then. How did you two meet if you don't mind me asking? * Floran: Reol was our family’s pet. He was never allowed to fly inside though. There were times where I secretly let Reol out to play with him. Reol has grown really dear to me and he decided to follow me when I wanted to leave our family. He’s more than just my best friend. He is my family. * Jin: *smiles* I'm very glad you two have each other then. Family is very important even if they do come in the shape of a different species… I can sense you two have an unbreakable bond. * Floran: *blushes* ….. * Floran: Ah, thank you..! That’s a really kind thing of you to say. I tend to get weird looks when I say things like that, actually.. * Jin: I wouldn't give you weird looks for you getting passionate about something. Especially after you didn't give me any weird looks for being scared of pegasi and flying, ah ha… * Floran: Thank you, I really appreciate that. ..Hmm, but I thought pegasi were pure and innocent? Why would you fear pegasi, haha~ * Jin: They look like horses, that's enough for me to not trust them, but you may have a point... Besides, I'm pretty sure wyverns are more pure and innocent than those… horse beings. * Floran: Pfff hahaha.. I agree with you. I don't understand why some people fear wyverns though. * Jin: I can understand why… people are quick to fear anything slightly threatening, anything from spiders to wyverns. * Jin: It's sad, but true. *sighs* * Floran: Yeah.. There are times where I wish that people would take a closer look at something before judging it.. * Jin: *smiles softly* ...You have the right idea, Floran. I'm glad people like you are in the army. * Jin: And thanks again for taking me flying with Reol, it was more fun than I expected it to be. * Floran: I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the flight! I hope we get to fly together more often. * Floran: ..And thank you. I’m also glad that someone like you is in this army.. S-Support * Floran: *sigh* Oh, Reol. What do I do now? I can't seem to forgot about him.. * Jin: Floran, I need to… oh, am I... interrupting something? * Floran: WOAH!! * Floran: ..O-Oh.. It’s you, Jin.. * Floran: You're not interrupting anything.. I was just.. lost in thoughts for a second. * Jin: Ah I'm happy to hear I'm not bothering you~ * Jin: What sort of thoughts had you looking so… day-dreamy? * Floran: Dreamy? I was actually thinking about someone who has grown really dear to me.. * Jin: O-Oh really? Ah ha… I'm uh, really happy for you… * Jin: *strained smile* Make sure to invite me to the wedding, alright? Nothing better than being with the one you love… * Jin: I would… want to be there for your big moment. * Floran: ...Oh, really? * Floran: Would you mind coming as a groom then? * Jin: *sighs* Yeah I can go as- * Jin: *huge blush* Wait, what? * Floran: The one who is really dear to me is you, Jin. I love you. * Jin: Ah ha… that was… sudden. (And bold aaaaaa) * Jin: Well… I guess it's no secret that I love you too… That's why I was looking for an excuse to hold you… you know, while on Reol… * Floran: Hold on.. You had the same feelings for me? I was happy when you wanted to play more with Reol but I didn't expect to fall so deep in love with you.. * Floran: I love you so much it’s driving me crazy, haha.. * Jin: Pfff… you're surprised I feel the same, yet you still asked me to be the groom?? * Jin: Ha ha… that's why I love you, you're so weird… * Jin: *smirks* So if I'm the groom… that means you're the bride, right? * Floran: I.. said that, hoping that you'd either have the same feelings that I have or just brush it off.. * Floran: *blushes* D-do I have to be the bride? * Jin: Yes. * Floran: *still blushing* WHAT? * Floran: I don't even- * Jin: *grins* Look, you already fit the role of the blushing bride! I can see you in the dress already~ * Floran: I.. * Floran: Fine.. I'll be the bride..! But only because I love you.. * Jin: I love you so much… I'll make sure to cherish you every day. * Jin: I'll also make sure you have the best dress in the land made for our wedding. * Floran: / S support achieved and Floran achieved S-support Jin and Shelly C-Support * Shelly: I need to find a way to make these wires hurt less… they make my fingers grow sore after a while… * Shelly: Still, this new puppet is coming along nicely! I’m glad it seems to be working just fine. * Jin: (It’s so nice out today...) * Jin: Hm? What- Gah!! *gets hit by a stray puppet* * Shelly: Gods! Wh-What was that?! D-Did I just hit a poor animal with this?! * Shelly: *She peeks over and sees Jin* Th-That’s a person!? Oh no I didn’t kill them did I?! A-Are you a-alive down there?! * Jin: *groans and sits up while clutching his head* Ugh, I’m still alive, but barely… *being dramatic* * Jin: That was a hard hit… my head is pounding… * Shelly: Oh no..! I’m so, so, so sorry! I was too busy inspecting the puppet to watch where it was going! *She hops off and hurriedly walks to him* * Shelly: D-Did I injure you severely? A-Are you g-gonna be okay? *She looks like she’s about to cry out of panic* * Jin: I’ll live to see another day, it’s alright. If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to kill me on purpose, heh… * Jin: But to make up for it, I’m going to have to ask you to do my chores around the castle for me~ * Shelly: Huh?! W-Wait I thought you said it was alright? W-Why should I do chores for you? * Jin: I might be alright, but I’m still hurt. Someone needs to do my chores while I recover from this grievous wound. *Doesn’t look very hurt at all, just covered in dirt* * Shelly: … You don’t look very-... * Shelly: *She inspects his dirtied clothes, and suddenly recognises him* Wait I remember now! You’re that prince guy; Jin! * Shelly: … WAIT, YOU’RE THE PRINCE GUY JIN?! Oh gods, and I hit you with my puppet! Oh gods, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!! I-I’ll get those chores done right away, just don’t hurt me! * Jin: *quirks brow* ...hurt you? (Aren’t you the one who hurt me?) Why would I… * Jin: (Ah right, another one intimidated by royalty… shouldn’t she be used to them considering she works under Yukimura?) * Jin: Sounds great! I was actually on my way to the mess hall for kitchen duty, when you’re done there could you bring me a bowl of rice? * Shelly: Y-Yes milord! Absolutely, I’ll get it done right away! * Shelly: Again; I’m really sorry that I hit you with my puppet, it’ll never happen again I swear it! * Jin: *smiles and sweats* I’ll trust you on that. Getting his twice by the same person is a very unfortunate experience. ~C-Support achieved~ ~B-Support~ * Jin: The harvest looks good! It must have taken you awhile to dig up all these potatoes. * Jin: Which reminds me, I came by to let you know that you’ll be in charge of the accessory shop afterwards. * Shelly: Th-That as well!? (But I already have like thirty other jobs to do…!) * Shelly: (Half of them aren’t even MY jobs anymore…) * Shelly: *She sighs* Y-Yes milord, I’ll do my best then. Just let me know if there’s anything else you need me to do for you. * Jin: That was quite the sigh, Shelly, are you getting tired already? * Shelly: Eek! I-I’m sorry milord; I wasn’t yawning or anything, and I wasn’t trying to seem rude either! I-I’m doing just fine I promise! * Shelly: *She leans into the fence, trying to act casual* I-I’m hardly tired at all, I’m only getting started! I’m just… *She attempts to muffle a yawn, but ends up yawning anyways* * Shelly: Haha yikes where did that come from…! * Jin: It’s a mystery indeed, those yawns… * Jin: … * Jin: You’re not able to hide your exhaustion very well, maybe you should take a break. These are enough potatoes for now. * Shelly: I-I’m fine milord; really! If I don’t do all these jobs you’ll… * Shelly: (You’ll say ‘off with her head’ and then I’ll die! Just like in those stories!) * Jin: I’ll what? Be angry? Don’t worry too much about me, I’m sure I would make Yukimura even angrier if I made you faint in the fields. * Jin: *sweats* I don’t really want to deal with him though, so I think it’ll be best for all of us if you stopped for now. * Shelly: But I-! I still have to make things up to you; I hurt you! And to top it off you’re royalty! * Shelly: Gods… I’m such an idiot. *She slumps weakly into the fence* * Shelly: It’s… been awhile since I’ve had a full night's rest, alright? I tried to do my work at night, while I’ve been busy doing your work during the day… * Jin: I didn’t know you were so busy, I guess I sort of forgot that you had your own work to do... * Jin: I relieve you of your duties. I’m completely healed now and can take care of my own list now. * Jin: My last request is that you go and take the nap that I was going to take. * Shelly: Uwah… *She starts to cry dramatically* That’s really nice of you milord! I must be super blessed right now, to receive such kindness from you! * Shelly: Thank you so much for being so understanding! *She wipes her face to try and stop the tears* I-I’m gonna go to bed right now! * Jin: Ah! D-don’t cry! There there… Yes, please go sleep, you must be more exhausted than I thought if you’re tearing up this easily. * Jin: If anything, I should be sorry for pushing you so hard. * Shelly: I think a good eight hours of sleep should make up for it; don’t worry about it milord! * Shelly: I’m just really excited to be getting some rest finally; I’ve been so on edge about all of this… b-but we’re okay now! * Shelly: Good luck with the rest of your work! * Jin: *smiles* And good luck with your rest. ~B-Support Achieved~ ~A-Support~ * Jin: Is that Shelly over there? * Jin: That looks like she’s carrying a lot of boxes… * Jin: *walks up to her and helped her carry it* I saw that you needed some help. Are you well enough to be working anyways? * Shelly: Milord! Thanks for the hand! * Shelly: Y-Yeah definitely! After the last time we’d spoke I’ve been able to get a lot more rest in. Sorry I wasn’t able to do all of your work in the end though. * Jin: I wouldn’t worry about it, I’m capable of doing it myself. I just wanted some relaxation time, but I didn’t realize that you needed it more than I did. * Jin: I’ve actually been thinking that I should be helping you out more. You tire yourself out so easily. * Shelly: I usually don’t get so tired when I work. I’m used to doing work late at night after all; paperwork at least. * Shelly: I guess the stress of doing it all at once made me feel tired… and sad… * Shelly: I appreciate the thought though, but now that we’re back to doing our own work it should be fine. Thanks at least! * Jin: I insist~ Plus it’ll give us a chance to get to know each other better. * Jin: I didn’t mean to make you sad, so now I have to make it up to you. * Jin: With my help maybe you won’t have to work late anymore. Having a little muscle on your side can go a long way. * Shelly: That’s… you really shouldn’t trouble yourself with me milord! * Shelly: At first I was kind of intimidated by you, but now that I’ve seen how sweet you are; you’re really a lovely kind of guy, lord Jin! * Shelly: So thank you! But if you’re gonna give me a hand with my work, I want to at least help you too! At least not to the point of fatigue… haha. * Jin: Lovely? Ah ha, I didn’t expect you to call me that*small blush*. You’re very sweet too, I’m glad we can be friends… and I’m also happy that I don’t intimidate you anymore. * Jin: I’m sure that when we work together, we can get loads of work done.I’ll be sending you to bed the moment I see you yawn though, deal? * Shelly: Hehe that sounds fine by me! * Shelly: *Joking voice* Just promise you won’t try to behead me the moment I mess something up, alright~? * Jin: *smirks* Don’t mess up and we won’t have to worry about any beheading~ * Shelly: Haha! W-Wait you don’t mean that seriously, right? ~A-support achieved~ ~S-Support~ * Jin: Finally, we finished earlier than usual today. * Shelly: I suppose we did! To be honest I’m kind of astonished; I’ve never finished work this fast before. * Shelly: Though I guess it’s because we were working together. We make an awesome team lord Jin! * Jin: Honestly, I’m a little sad the time went by so quickly… and please don’t call me that anymore. Just ‘Jin’ will do. * Shelly: Whaa? B-But I can’t possibly address you so casually milord! Granted that we’ve become closer as the days go by, I can’t just forget formality. * Shelly: (Or Yukimura’s gonna scold me, and lecture me about how I address royalty again.) * Jin: What can I do to make you forget formalities with me? * Jin: I don’t want you to see me as ‘milord’, I’d prefer to be equals with you. Even if I have to raise you to my level. * Shelly: Raise me to your level? Gods, I’m not quite sure how one could go about doing that really. As tempting as it is. * Shelly: I know! You’re a Diviner right? Maybe you can use a royalty spell! * Jin: … * Jin: You’re right, I can use a royalty spell. I need you to put this ring on your ring finger. It’ll make you a future queen. * Shelly: Whoa, that’s an unusual way to cast a spell. Rings are for marriage, not- * Shelly: … Oh my god. *She turns red in embarrassment* J-Jin, I-I mean lord Jin! Y-You don’t possibly mean…-? Oh gods! * Jin: You can’t call me ‘Lord ‘ anything anymore, I’m casting a very serious spell on you. I want you to marry me. * Jin: I love you, Shelly. * Shelly: … *Tears start streaming down her face again* * Shelly: Gods… again, I always can’t stop myself from c-crying… * Shelly: I love you too Jin! But lately I was so worried about how I felt, because I knew you could do better than me… * Jin: Ah, I really hope those are happy tears, because I’ll kick myself if I made you really cry. * Jin: Shelly, there’s no one else I would want to be with. And don’t you see that you are the best? You’re perfect to me, and you said so yourself that we make an awesome team. * Jin: And… You called me Jin… This means you accept it? * Shelly: Y-Yeah! I do! *She wipes her face* I shouldn’t be crying, I really am super happy! * Shelly: But I’m so happy to the point where I can’t help myself. I-I want to be with you forever, Jin! * Jin: You really do? That makes me… Ah ha… I’m so happy. *hugs shelly and lifts her up* We’ll be together until the end of time, I’ll make sure of it. * Jin: I’ll also make sure that neither of us have to do chores ever again after this war is over. We have people for that. * Shelly: Oh my, yes I suppose that’s true! But I still hope we can work together just as great as we did before; even after the war. * Shelly: I like working with you, almost as much as I like being with you Jin! * Shelly: *She hugs him back happily* I love you soo much! * Jin: I love you too, and don’t worry, we’ll have the rest of our lives to work on ruling a kingdom. ~S-Support Achieved~ Parent Supports Jin and Gilbert C-Support * Jin: Son, do you have a moment? I've been hearing some things… * Gilbert: Yes, of course, father. What sort of things? * Jin: Well... how do I say this... you seem to keep people at a distance. I'm a bit concerned to be honest. * Gilbert: ... Ah. I… * Jin: Sorry to bring this up so abruptly, I don't mean to put you off guard. But I want to know if there's a certain reason for this? Any way I can help? * Gilbert: It's just... the... the other kids don't seem to mesh well with my... personality. * Jin: ...Personality? (Why do I have trouble believing that?) * Gilbert: Er--Yes. I'm sorry for an unsatisfactory answer. * Jin: Well if it counts for anything, I think your personality is amazing. So come on... please tell me. * Gilbert: (He saw right through me...) It's, erm. Rather embarrassing for me to admit. Do you remember how when I was young, I always cried when I got angry? *sigh* I… still do that. Urgh, I hate to admit it… * Jin: … * Jin: ...gck… c’mon… * Gilbert: Father…? Are you alright? * Jin: I need... to show you... men can cry too… *sigh* Nothing is coming out… Where's your mother? * Gilbert: Mother? Wh-Why? What does she have to do with this-- * Jin: I trust she'll help me cry so I can set a good example for you. Where can she be… B-support * Jin: (Hmm... nothing has been working so far. I guess I'm just too tough to cry on my own. I need someone else to push me into it.) * Jin: (There's Gilbert now! Quick, quick...) You! Soldier man! You're a commoner! W-wait... no... Come back...! * Gilbert: Father? What are you doing? * Jin: *sigh* Hello, son. I'm just trying to pick another fi- I mean, uh... start a conversation with the commoners. * Gilbert: Pick another... fight? Why are you trying to start fights, that's not like you, father. (Most of the time anyways.) * Jin: Ah ha, I suppose not... I guess… Well, out loud it sounds odd, but I guess I just want to cry for you. * Gilbert: You--You don't have to do that! (It was bad enough when you tried to get mom to yell at you...) * Jin: Don't I? It's probably my fault you're ashamed of your feelings... I need to set a good male role model! It’s... It’s bad enough I wasn't there for your childhood… * Gilbert: N-No, it's not you! …Father… I just... *sniff* I just… * Jin: Gilbert… you're finally… I'm so sorry. It's ok to let it all out, I'm here now. * Gilbert: *sniff* I-I want to be someone y-you can be proud of! *sob* I'm a prince, I c-can't... shouldn't cry this easily! *sob* * Gilbert: What i-if I get so angry during a meeting th-that I start crying!? I'd n-never live it down! * Jin: I understand that fear all too well, it's something us royals seem to be cursed with… * Jin: But I'll tell you this. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Surprisingly, your followers will look to you as an even more dependable leader that they can trust as a fellow human. * Jin: *sniff* Crying means you're passionate, and that's something we need in great leaders like you. I'm so proud of you every day, you have no idea... * Gilbert: …!! R-Really? I won’t be seen as weak? *sniff* Father… th-thank you. I n-needed to hear that. * Jin: You are a strong warrior, who will become a great leader one day. I would never see you as weak, and I'm glad I could help. I love you, son. A-support * Gilbert: Father? Are you in here? * Jin: Hm? I'm here, what can I do for you, son? * Gilbert: I just wanted to say thank you for trying so hard for me. * Jin: You're welcome. Honestly though, I'm happy you were able to open up and tell me what was bothering you. I just wish my original plan had worked… * Gilbert: Th-That's okay. There's something I've been meaning to tell you since the other day, actually… * Jin: Oh? What would that be? * Gilbert: You... you have been a good role model, father. I really look up to you. And I admire your relationship with mother, how in love you still are despite years apart. * Jin: I love your mother so much, I don't think any amount of time apart could separate us… * Jin: But thank you, that's actually really reassuring to hear… I want to do everything for my family… You, Rhyne and your mother… and to know that I'm doing a good job... *sniffle* * Gilbert: And... I never blamed you for not being with me my whole childhood. I know the war has taken up all your time. Actually, it spurred me to start training, so when the time was right I could come help... and then I'd be with you and mother. * Jin: Gilbert... oh gods, I'm finally crying... but I'm just so happy you understand... You're such a strong soldier now, I couldn't be any prouder of you. * Gilbert: Haha, dad stop, you'll set me off too! * Jin: Ah ha... my apologies, but I'm just so happy!! I love you so much, Gilbert. Look! We can finally cry together, like a father and son should. * Gilbert: I love you too, dad.